castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
General Alliance
General Alliance is a feature that allows the player to link generals with similar abilities, introduced to give some use to generals who have since been surpassed by other generals due to power creep. The alliance's benefits not only applies to general bonus (like +XXX Monster Attack) but also to his stats. General Linking Mechanics To start using a General alliance, you must first own at least two generals with similar abilities. For example, if you have two +critical% generals, like Dolomar and Slayer, you can link them to increase their ability's power. Linking combinations that are currently available can be found in the next section. To start the link, choose a master general. Usually, you will want this to be the general with the highest amount of their ability, as all links are currently percentage based in the benefit to the main general. If Alliance is working then these percentages will be displayed in the linking window. You can also see if alliance is susessfully in the "General Select" window cause the upgraded special abilities are now in green letters. Next, choose a primary linked general. Again, if you have multiple choices here, you'll want to choose the general with the highest power to get the maximum benefit out of your link. Once you've chosen the general, click the 'create alliance' button to start the link. To finish the link, you must use stamina or energy with the master general equipped to level up the alliance. While creating the link, the master general will not receive experience towards leveling up until it is complete or the link is dissolved. Once it is finished, the master general will have their ability augmented by a percentage of the primary general and starts receiving experience towards leveling as usual. However, generals on 2nd position won't get any experience, unless you select them as general (eg experience for the primary general isn't splashed to linked generals). If you still have more generals with similar abilities, you can do the same thing for a secondary linked general to increase the master general's ability even further. This link will require more resources to finish than the primary link but will give further benefits. Generals who have been leveled up past level 4 will contribute the bonus from their highest level to the master general, so crystals used on these older generals will not go to waste. Alliances between generals can be deleted at any time, with the only loss from it being any general experience that was missed out on while leveling up the alliance. A secondary general becomes primary if the primary general is de-linked. Current Available Generals Not all generals are currently linkable - the current general selection serves as a first test of the feature. More generals will be added in the future. All generals below can also be seen on the General Alliance page, along with where to obtain them. Generals in the same category can link with others in that category. Critical Hit % Generals that have abilities dealing with Critical Hit percentage will contribute Primary Ability Link: +25% | Primary Stats Link: +50% || Secondary Ability Link: +17% | Secondary Stats Link: +25% For example Kaiser at level 5 (primary) linked with Dolomar level 3 gives Kaiser a 4,2% crit. Hit (level9/10) and an att 31 (level 15) and def 28 (level13). Bonus Monster Attack Generals that have abilities dealing with Bonus Monster Attack will contributePrimary Ability Link: +50% | Primary Stats Link: +50% || Secondary Ability Link: +33% | Secondary Stats Link: +25% Generals with this ability generally get much larger boosts from Hero Crystals past level 4, which may make them more effective as linked generals. Bonus Mage Passive damage Generals that have abilities dealing with Bonus Mage Passive damage will contribute Primary Ability Link: +50% | Primary Stats Link: +50% || Secondary Ability Link: +33% | Secondary Stats Link: +25% *Note: Alexandria is also an item bonus for Zurran, in addition to any bonuses from general alliance. Bonus Guild Battle Damage Generals that have abilities dealing with Bonus Guild Battle Damage will contribute Primary Ability Link: +50% | Primary Stats Link: +50% || Secondary Ability Link: +33% | Secondary Stats Link: +25% This is another confusing alliance, as the secondary is also an item bonus to Gabrielle. Gabrielle should be doing 20 bonus damage, plus ten from having Deianira, plus another ten from the general alliance.. +40 damage in guild battles. Deimos and Jera has now been added to this alliance, not yet known as to the full ability yet. Deflect Guild Battle Damage Generals that have abilities dealing with deflecting Guild Battle Damage will contribute Primary Ability Link: +50% | Primary Stats Link: +50% || Secondary Ability Link: +33% | Secondary Stats Link: +25% Physical Piercing Generals that have abilities dealing with Physical Pierce will contribute Primary Ability Link: +50% | Primary Stats Link: +50% || Secondary Ability Link: +33% | Secondary Stats Link: +25% *Note: At this time, generals that have other types of piercing along with Physical Piercing cannot be linked in this manner. Physical Resistance Generals that have abilities dealing with Physical Resistance will contribute Primary Ability Link: +50% | Primary Stats Link: +50% || Secondary Ability Link: +33% | Secondary Stats Link: +25% *Note: At this time, generals that have other types of piercing along with Physical Resistance cannot be linked in this manner. Evade Chance Generals that have abilities dealing with additional Evade chance will contributePrimary Ability Link: +50% | Primary Stats Link: +50% || Secondary Ability Link: +33% | Secondary Stats Link: +25% Bonus Cleric Passive Heal Generals that have abilities dealing with Bonus Cleric Passive Heal will contribute Primary Ability Link: +50% | Primary Stats Link: +50% || Secondary Ability Link: +33% | Secondary Stats Link: +25% Bonus Cleric Heal + % Health Rune Generals that have abilities dealing with Bonus Cleric Heal will contribute Primary Ability Link: +50% | Primary Stats Link: +50% || Secondary Ability Link: +33% | Secondary Stats Link: +25% Bonus Warrior Whirlwind abilities Generals that have abilities deal an additional X to each surrounding enemy with Whirlwind Primary Ability Link: +25% | Primary Stats Link: +50% || Secondary Ability Link: +17% | Secondary Stats Link: +25% Bonus +X Attack based on XX% of Players Divine Power